


Y'know

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Adorable, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Fluffy reesh Anything'





	Y'know

_Ringgg-ringgg_ …

You groan, and grab your headset, placing your can of Coke down. It’s been a long-ass day, and it’s barely lunchtime.

“Hello, (Y/N) speaking.”

“ _(Y/N)? We have a Richard Kruspe at front desk to see you._ ” It’s Sam from main reception, and she’s clearly trying to hide her giggles. You curse under your breath, and look at the clock. Screw it, it’s lunchtime now.

“Down now.” You hang up, and grab your handbag, making your way downstairs. Sam, who has known you and Richard for a few months, is beaming like the cat who’s gotten the cream as Anya, the younger receptionist, who does  _not_  know you and Richard are dating, is leaning on the desk and making cow-eyes at him. You make eye contact with Sam.

“…I’m sure we can find her, Mr. Kruspe,” Anya says dreamily, and you clear your throat – he looks at you, and your stomach flips as you look into those green eyes. Every damn time. Surely it’s gotta wear off at some point… You smile, and he takes your hand, pulling you close.

“I found her. Thank you, Anna.” Anya looks like the ceiling’s fallen on her head as Richard kisses your cheek. “Am I interrupting, sweetheart?”

“Yes. Always,” you tease, and he smiles. “It’s about lunchtime anyway. I have an hour.”

“Fantastic. Let’s go.” He waves to Sam, who honestly looks like she’s near-crying from holding in her laughter, and Anya, who is staring after you in shock, and sweeps you outside. “Y’know, I think your friend at reception might like me.”

“I’ll claw her eyes out.”

“Romantic. Anyway, get in the car,” he grins. “I have a surprise for you.” You climb into the passenger seat, and he swings into the driver’s seat, patting your leg as you buckle up. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna propose or something.”

“Aww, that’d be an exciting lunch break,” you shoot back, and he winks at you before reversing out of the parking space.

* * *

“Ta da.”

You look at Richard, and a smile spreads across your face. Richard had headed for home – as soon as you walked into the apartment, he stopped you, and dashed in ahead for a moment, and you could smell smoke – not an uncommon smell around Richard or any of his friends, but then he had come back,  _without_  a cigarette, and guided you in to… this.

“I don’t treat you enough, y’know, so…” He shrugs. “I thought you’d like it.”

You look at the fact he’s covered everything with candles – looking at the kitchen counters and the TV and the… is that his vinyl box? it really is everything – and turn around, kissing him. He holds you close, and then smiles at you – that sweet Richard smile where his teeth don’t meet and he looks like an overjoyed child and his eyes sparkle, and you bury your head in his chest.

“Don’t make me love you this much.”

“It’s my natural charm, y’know.” He kisses the top of your head. “I made food. By which I mean, I baked a fuckload of cakes and then I panicked and now we have a Dominoes and a fuckload of cake.”

“So are we getting married now? Is that a thing?” you grin, and he leans in.

“Wait til you find out I got you the rest of the day off.” You turn around, jaw dropped, and he grins. “Hey, I missed you and I have no impulse control, right? You always say I don’t.” You grab his face, kissing him again, and he nods. “Turns out that your boss is a big Rammstein fan. Who would’ve known?”

“I hate you.” He grins, and opens the nearest box.

“Uh… pizza?”


End file.
